


Voglio morire adesso...

by karlsonn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, implica johnlock, mystrade
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:54:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1277224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlsonn/pseuds/karlsonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo il ritorno di Sherlock, Mycroft e Lestrade si sono lasciati e l'ispettore sembra essersi rifatto una vita... ma è davvero così?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo la terza serie... grazie per eventuali commenti! K.

“Grazie di essere venuti” un Lestrade col viso e il cuore pietrificati dalla sofferenza abbraccia John e Sherlock. Ci sono già Molly e Mrs. Hudson e altri amici che entrano e escono di casa dopo avergli stretto le mani e fatto le condoglianze. E c’è Robert che Sherlock ha appena scannerizzato con lo sguardo prima di tornare a fissare Lestrade. Quest’ultimo abbassa gli occhi un istante, imbarazzato. “Come sta tuo fratello? Gli ho mandato un messaggio, ma non mi ha risposto”. Si schiarisce la gola “Gli telefono, comunque, appena ho un momento di solitudine” “Non è necessario” ribatte Sherlock. Lestrade si morde il labbro inferiore... sa quanto Mycroft è ormai distante da lui, e sa anche molto bene che Sherlock gli fa una colpa di avere un’altra storia, ma inspira profondamente e insiste “Vorrei davvero parlare con lui, conosceva mia mamma, lei gli era affezionata…”. “Voglio dire che non è necessario che gli telefoni, è dietro di te…”. Mycroft sta sulla porta del salotto, in silenzio, e li fissa incerto. Appena arrivato si era guardato intorno, e quando il suo sguardo aveva incrociato Robert aveva sentito un tonfo al cuore, una morsa allo stomaco. Non riusciva a guardalo come faceva con le altre persone, per dedurne qualcosa: l’unica cosa davvero saliente gli era nota, ed era che quel quarantenne abbronzato, sicuro di sé ed attraente aveva conquistato Lestrade, allontanandolo da lui in modo ancora più certo e definitivo. Se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Ed ora era lì, nella stessa stanza con lui. Certo lo sapeva, sapeva che lo avrebbe incontrato, e si era preparato, o almeno aveva cercato di farlo. Aveva detto a se stesso che li avrebbe visti insieme, magari abbracciati, magari anche darsi un bacio… ma ora che ce l’ha davanti sa che non potrà sopportare niente di ciò che si è prefigurato. Scorge Lestrade vicino a John e Sherlock e rimane fermo, in attesa che un suo cenno, una sua reazione, gli suggeriscano che cosa fare: non è sicuro che l’ispettore lo voglia lì, gli ha mandato quel sms così sintetico, così freddo... Quando i loro sguardi si incontrano Mycroft accenna a un mezzo sorriso “Solo il tempo delle condoglianze e me ne vado”, rassicura mentalmente se stesso. Lestrade, invece, non riesce a dirsi niente, non formula nessun pensiero, ma sente sciogliersi il ghiaccio che da ieri ha dentro, e sente quella sgradevole sensazione, come di carta vetro intorno all’anima, che si allenta e lo abbandona… capisce che sta per scoppiare a piangere mentre attraversa la sala avvicinandosi a Mycroft che, senza nemmeno accorgersene, ha aperto le braccia per accoglierlo e ora lo stringe a sé. L’ispettore nasconde il viso nel suo collo e finalmente, per la prima volta da quando ha saputo che la sua anziana mamma è morta, riesce a lasciarsi andare alle lacrime e ai singhiozzi. “Greg, mi dispiace tanto” “My...” Non riesce a dire altro. “My…” Mycroft gli accarezza la schiena. “Sono qui…” Lestrade tira su col naso “come un bambino” pensa Mycroft e di nuovo, come tanto tempo fa, ha un tale moto di tenerezza nei suoi confronti, di quelli che nella sua vita ha provato solo per lui e per suo fratello... Greg allontana il viso quel tanto da guardare l’ex compagno negli occhi, senza staccarsi dal suo abbraccio: “mi dispiace avertelo detto per sms, My, ma non sarei riuscito a parlare, non ci riesco nemmeno adesso…” cerca di sorridergli ma i singhiozzi ricominciano e si nasconde di nuovo nel suo collo. Robert dall’altro capo della stanza li guarda e prova stizza, rabbia, gelosia, incredulità… Guarda Mycroft che gli parla all’orecchio e Greg che annuisce, sorride… li guarda sciogliersi dall’abbraccio, ma solo per prendere a parlare fitto fitto, tenendosi le mani, le fronti che si sfiorano... Robert sente su di sé lo sguardo del fratello di Mycroft e quando lo ricambia distingue chiaramente la luce di trionfo che risplende nei suoi occhi. Di tutti i sentimenti che provava poco prima gli rimane solo la rabbia, una rabbia cieca e distruttiva… quella sera restituirà a Lestrade cento volte tanto il male che in quei pochi istanti gli ha inflitto...


	2. Chapter 2

Sono soli, Lestrade sprofondato nel divano, il viso tra le mani, mentre Robert in piedi di fronte a lui usa le parole con precisione chirurgica, come un bisturi che fa affondare spietatamente nelle sue carni. “Robert, ti prego, abbi pietà di me, è appena mancata mia mamma, io non riesco questa sera a…” “a difendermi” avrebbe voluto concludere, ma lascia in sospeso la frase. Robert continua implacabile, gli sta ricordando il passato, gli sta raccontando, come se mai potesse averlo dimenticato, tutto il male che Mycroft gli ha fatto, quel dolore indicibile e sordo che per mesi gli ha provocato, spingendolo, quasi, a desiderare di morire. Con crudeltà ripercorre il tempo del silenzio e della freddezza, e le bugie, e gli inganni, e la solitudine “e gli amanti” arriva a dire “no, no, questo no, questo non me lo ha mai fatto” replica tra sé Lestrade, ma è troppo, troppo stanco e sopraffatto da tutto quel dolore e si arrende alle parole dure del compagno, e si lascia ferire, trafiggere, forse morire... “Non ti ricordi? non ti ricordi quello che ti ha fatto?” “Certo che mi ricordo” pensa Lestrade, “certo”.   Come se si potesse dimenticare. L’inganno della morte di Sherlock. Mesi in cui Mycroft spietatamente lo aveva lasciato torturare col proprio senso di colpa, perso in un dolore troppo grande, in un vuoto che sembrava non avere fine. Mesi in cui si era disperato per aver contribuito a procurare tanta sofferenza, anche a Mycroft stesso, facendogli perdere il suo amato fratello. Poi un giorno, inaspettatamente, gli aveva raccontato la verità. Perché? Perché lo aveva fatto? Gli faceva troppa pena, forse, e non sopportava vederlo soffrire così, e se ne sentiva in colpa… Lestrade non lo aveva mai compreso fino in fondo. Ma dopo le cose era andate, se possibile, ancora peggio. Certo gli era caduto un enorme peso dal cuore, certo provava felicità quando indugiava nel pensiero che presto o tardi Sherlock sarebbe tornato, certo poteva guardarsi allo specchio senza vedere un mostro, e non era poco. E non c’erano più né morte né senso di colpa dentro di lui… il buio sembrava aver trovato una fine... Ma di lì a poco un’altra oscurità terribile aveva preso a strisciare dentro al suo cuore, un’implacabile e sempre maggiore rabbia verso Mycroft si era annidata dentro di esso. Aveva cercato di estirparla, di controllarla, di arginarla, infine, ma non ci era riuscito. Era cresciuta di giorno in giorno, fino a raggiungere una misura che lui stesso non credeva possibile, fino a trasformarsi, forse, addirittura in odio. Per tutta la terribile menzogna, che era stata un tradimento senza pari, ma anche perché, dopo, quando era stato messo a parte del segreto, era stato costretto a sua volta a mentire: mentiva continuamente, con le parole, con i silenzi, con il suo stesso essere, era diventato una bugia vivente; una bugia orribile per John, soprattutto, per Mrs. Hudson, per Anderson e per chiunque potesse amare, in qualsiasi modo, Sherlock. Si trovava costretto a mentire loro e a tenerli schiacciati in quel dolore da cui egli stesso per poco non era stato annientato...

Mycroft da parte sua si era lentamente estraniato da lui, giorno dopo giorno, chiudendosi in un silenzio freddo, tombale: lavorava sempre di più, non tornava quasi mai a casa, spesso nemmeno per dormire; non si erano più toccati ed erano finiti col non rivolgersi quasi più la parola. E tuttavia Lestrade, nonostante tutto quello che accadeva dentro e fuori di lui, non aveva smesso di sperare che il ritorno di Sherlock potesse, miracolosamente, cambiare le cose tra loro: così non era stato. La distanza con Mycroft gli era apparsa allora incolmabile e si era arreso, aveva fatto i bagagli ed era tornato nel suo appartamento.

E adesso è lì, lì con Robert. Lo guarda e pensa che quell’uomo dovrebbe avere il porto d’armi per come usa le parole, e si rende conto che non lo sta più ascoltando, che quello che esce dalla sua bocca ora non lo colpisce più, sono solo suoni che gli scivolano addosso come lo scrosciare della pioggia… Robert nota il suo mezzo sorriso “Ti diverte, Gregson? Trovi divertente quello che ti dico?” “Certo che no, non è divertente” alza la voce, esasperato “Ma che cosa vuoi che ti risponda, Robert? Che è un mostro? Un sadico? Un cinico incapace di amare? Lo abbiamo già detto, no? Quando eri il mio psichiatra, eri tu a farmelo dire, non ti ricordi?” “E avevo torto, Gregson Lestrade?” Robert ha scandito le parole, lentamente, con gravità “No, non avevi torto. Ma sai che c’è, Robert? Lui, il _mostro_ , non mi avrebbe mai fatto subire una conversazione così orribile in una giornata come questa”. Lestrade si alza e va a chiudersi in camera, stremato. Che faccia quello che vuole, Robert, che se ne vada a casa sua, o dorma sul divano, lui vuole rimanere solo. Si butta sul letto distrutto, svuotato, sente le lacrime salirgli agli occhi… e forse scendono lungo le guance o forse no, è così stanco… la mamma, e My… le uniche due persone con cui si sentiva davvero a casa… e le ha perse tutte e due… e My forse non gli ha mai voluto bene, come dice Robert… eppure erano così felici… e la sua mamma non la vedrà più… a sua mamma piaceva My… e lui le voleva bene… o no? nemmeno a lei, forse… i pensieri si confondono e si accavallano, non sono nemmeno più pensieri, sono immagini confuse… e lentamente scivola in un sonno inquieto.


	3. Chapter 3

_Il profumo di My è così buono. Sa di fresco e di pulito… My sa sempre di fresco e di pulito… Lestrade inspira profondamente l’odore del compagno avvicinando il viso al suo collo… My si volta su un fianco, verso di lui, il suo respiro così vicino alle sue labbra… sta sussurrando, gli dice qualcosa, ma Lestrade è così stanco, non distingue le parole, solo sente il suo fiato tiepido e l’unico desiderio è appoggiarvi sopra le proprie labbra… e lentamente lo fa. La bocca di My è così calda, così accogliente… con un sospiro si avvicina di più al compagno, facendo aderire completamente il corpo al suo, senza smettere di baciare. Spinge la lingua nella bocca di My e lo sente tremare e sente il suo abbraccio farsi più forte, la sua stretta più decisa, mentre a sua volta avvolge la lingua di Lestrade con la propria. Sono nudi entrambi, Lestrade non ricorda perché… forse hanno fatto l’amore prima di addormentarsi? Ma è un pensiero troppo faticoso da seguire e lo lascia andare. Sente le mani di Mycroft sul suo corpo, sono mani morbide e calde e il loro tocco come sempre sa essere gentile anche quando, come adesso, il loro tremore tradisce un desiderio bruciante. Un brivido lo scuote lungo la schiena sotto le carezze di Mycroft che si muovono dalle spalle, lungo la spina dorsale, fino alle natiche, indugiando e tornando ancora e ancora sui punti che lo fanno sussultare. Anche le mani di Lestrade accarezzano il compagno, dal petto scendono sui fianchi e ancora sulle cosce, che risalgono dall’interno. La pelle di Mycroft è morbida, calda… Sfiora l’inguine e avverte la durezza della sua erezione. Stacca la bocca da quella del compagno e questi, di nuovo, sussurra parole che non è in grado di afferrare. Posa le labbra nel collo di Mycroft, nel calore e nell’odore buono del suo collo, e lo mordicchia delicatamente godendo di come questo lo faccia rabbrividire. La bocca indugia tra collo e spalle, mentre le mani cominciano ad accarezzare i testicoli di Mycroft, si spostano alla base del membro e lo risalgono delicatamente… è duro e bagnato, indugia sulla cappella e sente gemere il compagno… una scossa violenta di desiderio di possesso lo attraversa. Appoggia l’altra mano sulla bocca di Mycroft e questi bacia le sue dita… ne spinge due all’interno, dentro a quella morbidezza calda e My le prende a leccare, a succhiare… “Ti voglio, My” Il compagno geme silenziosamente, la bocca ancora occupata dalle dita di Lestrade che ora le ritira e le fa scendere giù, in basso, in mezzo alle cosce di Mycroft, dietro ai testicoli, verso la sua aperura. Ne esplora il bordo è stretto, asciutto, non basterà la saliva, gli farà male. “Girati” gli sussurra con la voce roca per il desiderio, che sta crescendo a dismisura. My gli obbedisce e Lestrade scende con la bocca lungo la schiena, mentre la mani accarezzano le natiche e non smettono di stuzzicare ed esplorare la sua stretta apertura; sente il compagno gemere e ansimare e chiamare il suo nome, bacia le natiche, e con la lingua scende lungo la loro divisione. My riesce a sapere di buono anche lì, chissà come fa si chiede con un mezzo sorriso e prende a baciarlo appassionatamente, tra le natiche, lungo la linea che le divide, fino all’apertura che sotto alle sue mani e al suo fiato caldo si è finalmente rilassata e fatta più cedevole. Spinge la sua saliva dentro di essa e lentamente, delicatamente, vi inserisce un dito. Sente Mycroft ansimare profondamente “Ti faccio male?” l’altro scuote la testa sospirando, mentre il dito affonda una volta e poi due e poi tre, ogni volta un po’ più profondo, ogni una volta un po’ più deciso. “I cuscini” gli mormora all’orecchio Lestrade, e Mycroft sistema i due cuscini sotto alla propria pancia, offrendosi meglio al desiderio e al prossimo piacere del compagno. Questi ha nelle mani la bottiglia di lubrificante, non si è nemmeno reso conto di averlo preso, in realtà, ma non si fa domande e se ne versa abbondantemente sulle mani e soprattutto sul membro così duro che sembra stare per esplodere nel piacere da un istante all’altro. La mano torna all’apertura tra le natiche di Mycroft e questa volta vi spinge due dita, facendolo trasalire di piacere: ad ogni affondo, deciso, profondo, ritmato, Lestrade lo sente gemere di più. Poi un gemito più forte, e My che invoca il suo nome, come una preghiera: le dita di Lestrade hanno trovato il suo punto profondo, quel punto da cui quando sgorga il piacere diventa così travolgente da lasciare il compagno senza forza… “Ti voglio, My, amore mio. Tu mi vuoi?” chiede mentre toglie le dita e avvicina il membro all’apertura. Mycroft volta le testa verso di lui annuendo e lo sguardo di desiderio, piacere e lussuria che offre agli occhi di Gregson è tale da andargli direttamente al basso ventre, ai testicoli, all’erezione... Tremando per lo sforzo di controllarsi Gregson avvicina l’inguine al fondo schiena di Mycroft e con la mano guida il grosso membro verso l’apertura. “Se ti faccio male fermami” riesce a dirgli, quasi senza fiato, la voce sempre più roca. La prima spinta è misurata, trattenuta. La cappella entra, completamente, stretta tra le natiche di My, e quella stretta è calda eccitante, piacevole, e Lestrade si morde il labbro per controllarsi e non spingere a fondo e non prendere in un istante quel piacere che è lì, che gli si offre, che è arrendevole, che gli appartiene… Afferra i fianchi di Mycroft che non smette più di gemere, e questo, santo cielo, lo fa impazzire. Spinge ancora e oh! quanto è bello e ancora… spinge più a fondo e poi si ferma per dare all’altro il tempo di abituarsi all’asta dura che lo apre e lo riempie… e poi entra ancora… più dentro, e ancora e più a fondo, finché sente la tensione nel corpo del compagno sotto di sé… sta andando troppo in fretta, gli sta facendo male? Ma Mycroft dice qualcosa, e questa volta riesce a capire le parole “Scopami, Greg, ti prego, scopami” E santo cielo, sì, Gregson lo scopa, affondando il membro più veloce, più forte, più profondo, fino ad arrivare in fondo, in fondo al corpo del compagno, e sente i suoi testicoli sbattere contro le natiche di Mycroft, che il male lo ha sentito, oh lo sa bene Gregson, ha visto le mani stringere le lenzuola sotto di sé, ma ora, lo sente, si sta lasciando andare anche lui al piacere di quella cosa grande, troppo grande e troppo dura per fondersi completamente con lui, quella cosa che lo ha aperto e ora entra ed esce da lui, facendolo godere, sfregandosi contro le pareti della sua apertura... “My, santo cielo, My…” geme Gregson mentre le sensazioni lo travolgono: lo sta prendendo, lo sta facendo suo, e il suo cazzo lo sta facendo godere da morire con quell’apertura stretta che lo avvolge, lo stringe in un massaggio che gli fa perdere la testa, mentre lo spinge e lo ritira, in modo serrato, ritmato. La sua mano destra si sposta lungo il fianco di Mycroft e il suo pugno si chiude sulla sua erezione: basta questo gesto e sente inarcarsi la schiena del compagno e i suoi fianchi sussultare “Vengo, Greg, amore mio” e lo sperma caldo e appiccicoso gli schizza tra le dita… santo cielo quanto gli piace, quanto gli è sempre piaciuto far godere My… aspetta che l’ondata del piacere sia passata attraverso il compagno e poi, afferratigli i fianchi lo tira a sé “Fai godere anche me, My, ti prego” e si spinge dentro con tutta la sua forza mentre il compagno cerca di assecondarlo col movimento del bacino, ancora poche, violente spinte e il piacere si fa insostenibile, Gregson è scosso da un orgasmo potente, lungo, intenso e lo sperma si riversa abbondantemente dentro al compagno…_

_“My…” deve essere uscito da lui, non si ricorda nemmeno di averlo fatto, ma ora sono stesi di nuovo uno accanto all’altro, abbracciati, e si baciano teneramente “My, che cosa…” si schiarisce la gola, è stravolto dal piacere, e gli manca quasi la voce “…che cosa mi dicevi, prima?” lo sguardo di Mycroft è profondo e triste mentre gli sorride dolcemente “Che non sono io, Greg, che è solo un sogno”._


	4. Chapter 4

“Me lo sogno, John. Mi sogno Mycroft. E sai qual è la cosa buffa, non posso parlarne al mio psichiatra, perché è il mio psichiatra quello che dovrei sognarmi, non il mio ex.” Un sorriso triste conclude le sue parole, mentre avvicina il boccale di birra alle labbra. “Ascoltami, Greg, io non sono un analista, ma credo che basti il buon senso per capire che tu e Mycroft avete lasciato troppe cose in sospeso. Avete smesso di parlare prima ancora di lasciarvi e dopo non vi siete più dati la possibilità di dirvi l’un l’altro…” “No, John, ti sbagli, non sono io, è quel cazzo di Holmes che non mi ha dato, non ci ha dato la possibilità! E’ lui che si è chiuso nel silenzio, è lui che…” “E tu non hai nessuna responsabilità ispettore Lestrade?” lo interrompe con veemenza Sherlock, alzando i toni “Se ti riferisci a Robert, Sherlock, no, non ho nessuna responsabilità, con lui mi ci sono messo dopo, dopo che con tuo fratello è finita, e non mi piaceva nemmeno, prima!” “Se è per questo non ti è piaciuto nemmeno dopo, e neanche adesso ti piace…” John sgrana gli occhi “Sherlock!” lo rimprovera “E’ la verità, John, lui ci sta solo per disperazione, e lo sa benissimo…” “Sherlock, smettila!” ma il detective è furibondo, non riesce a stare fermo né a tacere “E no, ispettore Lestrade, non mi riferivo a quell’idiota del tuo psichiatra, mi riferivo a prima, a quando tu e Mycroft vi siete lasciati senza lasciarvi, a quando avete vissuto sotto lo stesso tetto come due estranei e mi chiedo, e ti chiedo, ispettore, se tu non hai nemmeno una piccola responsabilità in tutto questo” non prende neanche fiato, lo travolge con la sua rabbia e le sue parole “Dovresti essere tu l’esperto in relazioni, non io, e nemmeno mio fratello, e tu, e tutti voi non dite sempre che in una coppia le responsabilità sono divise in due? Mh? Oh, ma forse questo, non vale quando della coppia fa parte “un cazzo di Holmes”, vero ispettore?” Il silenzio che segue è pesante, imbarazzato, scandito dal ticchettio dell’orologio a muro. Finché Lestrade riprende a parlare lentamente: “Sherlock, io non intendevo… davvero non penso quello che… quello che hai detto tu… io sono solo confuso e addolorato… e tutto questo… questo non ha niente a che fare con te e, naturalmente, nemmeno con John… perciò scusami, Sherlock. E sai io sono contento per voi, anche se” fa una breve pausa “vi invidio… voi siete riusciti a trovare la vostra strada… e so che siete felici, e so che John è felice insieme a te… quanto lo sono stato io con tuo fratello, perché io… lo sono stato davvero” sente le lacrime che gli salgono agli occhi, e si concentra per rimandarle indietro “E sì, Sherlock, anche io ho le mie responsabilità… lo so, e non me lo perdonerò mai…” Sherlock gli si avvicina e quasi lo stringe in qualcosa che sembra un abbraccio goffo. “Ho esagerato anche io, Lestrade, accetta le mie scuse, ti prego…”.


	5. Chapter 5

“Quel cazzo di Holmes…” sorride, mentre pensa, camminando verso casa “Quel cazzo di Holmes ha ragione. Quei cazzo di Holmes hanno sempre ragione”. Certo che con Robert ci si è messo per disperazione. E perché ci sta assieme, adesso, nemmeno lo sa. Per compagnia. Perché si sente invecchiare. Perché ha paura della solitudine. Perché certe volte ha bisogno del calore di un altro uomo. Perché vuole avere qualcuno con cui fare sesso, anche.

Il sesso.

Così diverso da come era con My. La prima volta con Robert era successo nel suo studio: il tempo della seduta era appena terminato, e lui aveva, naturalmente, parlato sempre e solo di Mycroft. Ma tutto a un tratto, mentre si alzava per andarsene, si era sentito così disperato, così solo, così infelice… lo psichiatra si era avvicinato, per tendergli la mano, aveva pensato Gregson, e invece no, lo aveva abbracciato. E. Baciato. Era rimasto sorpreso, ma un attimo solo, poi aveva stretto l’uomo a sé e immediatamente, con passione, o con rabbia forse, aveva ricambiato il bacio, spingendo la sua lingua contro le labbra dell’altro uomo, forzandole ad aprirsi. “Questo non è professionale, dottore” aveva ansimato staccandosi un momento per riprendere fiato e per spingere l’uomo contro la parete dietro di lui. “No, non lo è” aveva risposto l’altro infilandogli le mani sotto la camicia e cominciando a spogliarlo in fretta. Il cuore di Gregson batteva all’impazzata, mentre mordeva con forza il collo dello psichiatra e si spingeva contro il suo bacino. “La mia analisi andrà a puttane, dottore” l’altro gemeva, ansimando “e… non ti pagherò questa seduta…” gli aveva aperto la camicia e gli stava mordendo i capezzoli, e sentiva l’altro contorcersi di fronte a lui. “Che cos’è che vuoi esattamente, dottore, mh?” lo voltò bruscamente, gli afferrò i fianchi e spinse la sua erezione contro il suo fondo schiena “Vuoi questo?” “Sì, lo voglio, sì”. Robert aveva tutto nel suo studio, i preservativi e anche il lubrificante: si vede che non era nuovo a questi giochini con i pazienti, e si vede che non gli importava così tanto di essere professionale... Lo avevano poi fatto in piedi, Robert appoggiato alla scrivania, i pantaloni abbassati fino alle caviglie… lui stesso non si era nemmeno spogliato, tanto era diventato all’improvviso impaziente di fare, di farselo, di fotterlo, e di arrivare presto alla conclusione, all’orgasmo. Ed era andata proprio così, lo aveva preso con furia, con passione, senza nessuna tenerezza, come piaceva a Robert, che lo supplicava di pompare più forte, di fargli male… ma poco prima, una sola frazione di secondo prima di esplodere nel piacere, l’immagine di Mycroft, a tradimento, gli era arrivata prepotentemente in testa e lui era venuto, aveva goduto con quell’immagine nella mente, gridando in silenzio il suo nome, e tutto il piacere che un altro corpo aveva acceso in lui si era consumato in quell’ultimo istante completamente ed esclusivamente in My.

“Come sempre” pensa.

“Cazzo di Holmes _… e neanche adesso ti piace…_ Non è proprio così, dai...” cerca di convincersi mentalmente. E’ certo che lui e Robert hanno un rapporto teso, sempre. Un rapporto in cui uno dei due finisce col prevaricare sull’altro. Lestrade a letto, forse, ma l’altro nella vita, sicuramente. “Chissà se è per questo che non gli do le chiavi di casa mia” pensa mentre le tira fuori e le avvicina alla serratura. Con My, a dispetto delle apparenze, non c’era prevaricazione, mai. “Non amerò mai nessun altro così” sospira profondamente mentre entra nella casa silenziosa e vuota.


	6. Chapter 6

Oggi è una giornata di scartoffie, qui a Scotland Yard, e Lestrade ha decisamente molto, troppo tempo per pensare. Indugia a lungo con il cellulare in mano, il messaggio pronto da più di un’ora. Sospira. Invio.

_“Ti devo parlare. GL”_

 La risposta è immediata.

_“Che cosa succede? MH”_

 Mycroft è preoccupato: Lestrade non lo ha mai cercato, da quando se ne è andato di casa. A parte quella volta, naturalmente, per via della mamma… dopo il funerale Mycroft aveva guardato ossessivamente lo schermo del proprio cellulare per giorni e serate intere, perché aveva sperato, si era illuso, da stupido che era, si diceva ora, che quel momento di calda e sincera intimità tra loro potesse significare qualcosa da parte di Greg… ma no, Greg era andato avanti con la sua vita, aveva un compagno, ormai, ed era tornato nel suo silenzio indifferente. E ora… che cosa stava succedendo?

_“Mia mamma mi aveva lasciato una cosa da darti. Se ci diamo un appuntamento te la consegno. GL”_

 La replica questa volta si fa aspettare, come se Mycroft avesse bisogno di pensarci. Gregson si tortura il labbro inferiore, nell’attesa: potrebbe rispondergli “Mando una macchina, lascialo ad Anthea” o “Puoi spedirlo al mio club” o…

_“Dalle sette in poi sono a casa, se ti viene comodo. MH”_

_“Alle sette. GL”_


	7. Chapter 7

E’ in anticipo. La cameriera lo accoglie con un misto di stupore e genuina contentezza “Ispettore Lestrade! E’ un piacere vederla…” “Sì grazie, anche per me…” sorride gentilmente “Il Signor Holmes è in casa?” “Arriverà a momenti, se vuole accomodarsi…”. Essere lì come ospite, trattato come tale, gli fa un effetto strano... E si accomoda, comunque, si accomoda in salotto, in uno dei salotti della grande casa in stile vittoriano. E’ quello con il grande camino, il camino davanti a cui My si sedeva a leggere “si siede ancora a leggere” si corregge mentalmente scorgendo un libro sul piccolo tavolo rotondo. Greg gli portava lì il thè, certe volte: sapeva bene che, nonostante tutti i suoi sforzi, gli riusciva sempre troppo forte o troppo delicato per i gusti raffinati e precisi di My, ma ciononostante questi gentilmente lo beveva, sorridendo. Contro la parete c’è il grande divano in pelle, quello in cui Greg, in quelle calde sere di thè e letture, sprofondava comodamente mentre con pigra lentezza sfogliava il giornale. Quello su cui poi My lo raggiungeva. Sospira. Fa male seguire questi ricordi. A sinistra del divano c’è la porta dello studio. Lo studio di My. Gli si stringe un po’ lo stomaco… Quante volte negli ultimi mesi aveva visto la luce filtrare dalla porta inesorabilmente chiusa di quella stanza, segno della sua presenza distante, della sua presenza assente… si toglie il soprabito. Sembra tutto come allora. Si avvicina al libro: che cosa sta leggendo My? Lo prende. Thomas Mann, in tedesco, naturalmente. Sorride: davvero, tutto come allora. Lo sfoglia. Il segnalibro è una fotografia: questa invece è una novità, si dice perplesso, che foto può tenere nel suo libro, My? C’è l’oceano, sullo sfondo, con le sue sfumature di ogni grigio, di ogni azzurro, di ogni blu, e c’è il cielo velato di inizio autunno sopra le loro teste, e c’è My seduto sulla sabbia umida e Greg seduto tra le sue gambe, la schiena appoggiata al suo petto, le mani sulle sue ginocchia, e ridono entrambi guardando l’obiettivo… “Le Landes” è la voce di Mycroft, all’altro capo della stanza, appoggiato allo stipite. “Sì, ho visto” ribatte Lestrade e non sa che cos’altro dire. “Era stata una bella vacanza” aggiunge Mycroft avvicinandosi lentamente, mascherando con la sua solita apparente indifferenza l’imbarazzo che prova. Sì, tiene una loro foto a portata di mano. Sì, ha tenuto tutte le loro foto. E sì, molte volte prende il libro tra le mani, ma invece di leggere guarda gli occhi grandi, profondi e buoni dell’uomo che ha amato, dell’unico uomo che ha amato, dell’unico uomo che lo ha riamato. L’uomo a cui ha fatto così tanto male da estirpagli dal cuore tutto l’affetto e il bene che provava per lui. L’uomo a cui ha fatto così tanto male… la voce di Lestrade interrompe il filo dei suoi pensieri: “Sono contento che ti sia rimasto qualche bel ricordo di noi due” sorride posando il libro. “Dunque, mia mamma ti aveva lasciato una cosa. Non era ricca, lo sai, quindi non penso che sia una cosa di valore”. Mycroft sorride, mentre si avvicina al tavolo da pranzo su cui è appoggiata la scatola “Mi piaceva, tua mamma” silenzio. “Anche lei ti voleva bene, My”. Mycroft lo guarda di sfuggita: è ancora così, dunque. Era Lestrade che dava il nome ai sentimenti di Mycroft: lui non li nominava, come se non nominandoli potessero non esistere, non raggiungerlo, non fargli male. Lestrade gli aveva insegnato, con delicatezza, a riconoscerli dando loro un nome, e anche, in parte, a non averne paura. “E continua a farlo anche adesso” si dice Mycroft: anche adesso, nonostante tutto, lo mette di fronte alla verità di ciò che prova e di ciò che è. Perché Lestrade è l’unico che ha conosciuto e amato, fino ad un certo punto, almeno, ciò che è. “Sì, le volevo bene” ammette semplicemente. La scatola contiene una teiera, la teiera che mamma Lestrade usava per sé e per My quando la andava a trovare, con la zuccheriera, e le tazze e tutto quanto occorre per servire… “Un vero thè inglese, sai… tua mamma sì che lo sapeva preparare” Mycroft continua a sorridere toccando delicatamente la fine porcellana di fronte a lui. E’ felice che lei abbia avuto questo pensiero per lui, che lo abbia ricordato e che abbia voluto essere ricordata da lui. E che per questo abbia scelto un oggetto che rimanda alla loro intimità... _felicità, intimità_ … parole che non avrebbe mai pronunciato prima di conoscere Greg. Sente che sta per commuoversi e cerca di controllarsi, tornando a parlare “Con lei mi intendevo su ciò che è davvero inglese…” “Non come con me” “No, non come con te” si sorridono entrambi di un sorriso largo e aperto, ora. “Grazie Greg” sussurra Mycroft e gli stringe un momento la mano, appoggiata sul tavolo. Lestrade non la ritira. Anzi, gira il palmo verso l’alto e intreccia le dita a quelle del suo ex compagno, alzando lentamente lo sguardo sui suoi occhi. “Voglio morire adesso” pensa Mycroft “non voglio che questo istante finisca, mai”.


	8. Chapter 8

E invece, naturalmente, era finito. Non si erano detti di più, e lui non aveva avuto il coraggio di chiedergli di trattenersi a cena, stupido e goffo che era, come sempre… E ora, dopo una notte insonne e una giornata inconcludente, sulla poltrona di fronte a lui c’è Sherlock a guardarlo attraverso i suoi grandi occhi chiari. “Come va con Lestrade?”

“Non c’è nessun _con Lestrade_ , Sherlock, lo sai, lui è andato avanti con la sua vita e ha un compagno, ora”.

“Bella roba”.

“E tuttavia è il suo compagno. Anche se, in effetti, è un completo idiota”.

Si scambiano un sorriso complice.

“Pensi che mi sparerà, Sherlock?”

“No.”

“E dunque. Non solo idiota, ma anche perfettamente inutile.”

Si sorridono più apertamente, in silenzio.

“Mycroft.”

“Sì.”

“John non è tornato da me solo perché Mary mi ha sparato.”

“No certo, lo so. Lo ha fatto perché ti ha perdonato.”

“Mycroft, tu credi che Lestrade sia peggiore di John?”

“No, certo che no…”

“Allora probabilmente pensi che io sia migliore di te?” il sorriso di Sherlock è malizioso e trionfante mentre gli pone questa domanda…

“Per l’amor del cielo, no!”

“E dunque, se ce l’abbiamo fatta noi perché non potreste farcela voi?” Mycroft lo guarda un po’ stupito, in silenzio…

“Non saprai mai se ti può perdonare se non gliene dai la possibilità” aggiunge il fratello con inaspettata saggezza.


	9. Chapter 9

“Robert sono stanco, davvero, non ce la faccio…”

“Oh… il detective ispettore che rifiuta di scopare, e chi l’avrebbe mai detto…”

Robert lo ha spinto di schiena sul letto e si è seduto sulle sue gambe, le mani sul suo petto, lo sguardo acceso.

“Smettila, sono troppo stanco, veramente”.

“Non ti credo”. Le mani gli aprono la cintura, abbassano la cerniera e scendono lungo l’inguine caldo di Lestrade.

“Smettila…” ma la protesta è più debole...

“Sei un bugiardo lo sapevo” esclama trionfante l’uomo tirando fuori dai boxer il membro duro di Lestrade. “Va bene, lui non è stanco, ma io sì. Smettila, ora.” Ma la voce gli si è fatta incerta e roca mentre la mano di Robert si muove lungo la sua erezione, su e giù, ritmicamente e...

“Basta!” lo allontana bruscamente, alzandosi e rivestendosi. “Basta, non mi va più questo gioco”

“Che gioco?”

“Il gioco che facciamo io e te. Le tue parole pungenti, il nostro sesso ruvido, quel po’ di compagnia che ci facciamo, ma che non cambia le nostre solitudini...”

“Solitudini?” la voce di Robert è cattiva, ora, l’offesa di essere stato respinto la colora di odio.

“Parla per te, Gregson Lestrade, io non sono un uomo solo. Sei tu il fallito che si è fatto spezzare da un verme come Mycroft Holmes” in un istante Lestrade gli è addosso, lo afferra per la camicia e lo spinge contro il muro: “Non osare, non osare dire una cosa come questa, non osare pronunciare mai più nemmeno il suo nome, o sarò io a spezzarti e per davvero, hai capito?” gli occhi di Robert sono sgranati per lo stupore e la paura. Lestrade molla la presa, lo lascia andare.

E lui esce sbattendo la porta.

Lestrade si butta sul letto.

“Ecco ora sono davvero solo” pensa “ma almeno ho il coraggio di non far finta che sia altrimenti.”


	10. Chapter 10

Il Tamigi scorre lento e pigro, e lentamente e pigramente Lestrade mastica il panino che gli fa da pranzo, solo, silenzioso, su una panchina di fronte alla riva. La vibrazione del cellulare lo distrae dai suoi quieti pensieri. E sorride quando riconosce il mittente.

_“Posso farti compagnia per pranzo? MH.”_

_“Sì, certo, ma non sono in ufficio. GL.”_

 

“Lo so, dove sei” la voce di Mycroft è vicina a lui. Lestrade è sorpreso, ma non troppo… una volta My sapeva sempre dove trovarlo, e no, non gli dispiaceva, e sì, a volte addirittura gli piaceva, e molto. Gli fa spazio sulla panchina e l’uomo si siede accanto a lui, lo sguardo fisso sul fiume, le mani nelle tasche del soprabito. Lestrade mangia in silenzio.

“L’ho lasciato” dice a un tratto.

“Sì, l’ho saputo”.

Greg sorride pur continuando a non guardare l’uomo vicino a sé.

“Mi dimentico che sai sempre tutto…”

“No, non tutto, solo le cose importanti.”

“E dove sono e con chi sto sono cose importanti?”

“Le più importanti, subito dopo a _come stai_ , naturalmente”.

Gregson continua a mangiare silenzioso, lo sguardo sereno davanti a sé. “Sembra… contento” pensa Mycroft.

Si schiarisce la voce, visibilmente imbarazzato, prima di continuare: “C’è un’altra domanda su di te che mi faccio spesso, in verità…”

“Mh?” Lestrade borbotta finendo il suo panino. E Mycroft abbassa gli occhi prima di parlare.

“Io mi chiedo… io mi chiedo spesso… io mi chiedo sempre, in realtà, se tu un giorno mi potrai perdonare…” Lestrade appoggia la schiena alla panchina, con un sospiro profondo e lentamente gli infila una mano nella tasca del soprabito, stringendoli la mano. Il suo viso si è fatto serio, concentrato. “Io, veramente… ti ho già perdonato, My.”

Mycroft volge su di lui uno sguardo incerto: “Davvero?” “Davvero. Un giorno mi sono accorto che non pensavo più a te con rabbia, anche se non ho mai capito quando è successo, con precisione” Lestrade cerca di sorridergli, ma la sua espressione è tirata, preoccupata forse. Tace un momento prima di formulare a sua volta la domanda che gli pesa sul cuore: “E tu? Tu riuscirai a perdonarmi?”

“Per che cosa?” lo stupore di Mycroft è sincero...

“Per non averti capito, per essermi arrabbiato, per aver lasciato che la nostra relazione si sfasciasse… per averti fatto del male…” gli trema la voce… e sente che sta per rompersi… si morde un labbro… non vuole piangere…

Ma… ma il compagno si china su di lui.

E lo bacia.

Un bacio pieno di tenerezza e di amore.

Lestrade tira fuori la mano dalla tasca di My e lo abbraccia con tutta la forza che ha. Stanno a lungo in silenzio, abbracciati.

“Voglio morire adesso” gli sussurra Mycroft all’orecchio, e la sua voce suona disperata “non voglio che questo istante finisca, mai…”.

“Io non credo che per questo sia necessario morire, amore mio” ribatte l’altro, ricambiandogli il bacio.


End file.
